


Run On

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [236]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse asked" The Flash, lost in the multiverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run On

He let himself slow down enough to see more than streaks of speed.  The lightning that was his constant companion played briefly across his skin before it was absorbed back into his core.

He felt so very, very tired.

This city was dark, quiet, the big hands of the clock on Town Hall reading a little after 3am.  Barry slowed to a walk, looking around, desperate for something familiar.

All the main features were there - City Hall, the park where he and Iris used to play as kids, that weird mural on the side of that apartment building on the corner.  It was details that were wrong – the clocks hands were curliques rather than blunt straight lights, the park had a weird slide instead of the jungle gym.  The mural was a black and white tiger, painted like it was ready to pounce out of the wall, rather than a bird flying away from the viewer and into a sunset.

Barry turned slowly in a circle, running through the checklist that had evolved over time.  No, no, no.

He stopped in the middle of an empty street and took a deep breath.  And bent low, steadied himself, and sped up.  He wondered, as the world turned into a blur that faded into the nothing between universes, if he was cursed to run on forever to nowhere.


End file.
